Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Blackmist111
Summary: Chloe love Beca. Meanwhile, her friend Tom has fallen in love with Chloe. Beca is dying and her health deteriorates. Beca have to sacrifice her love for Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first bechloe fanfic. Have no experience writing a story. I'm sorry if it's got so many grammar mistake. English is not my first language btw. But…I'll try my very best. So…..please be nice? Enjoy!**_

 _ **This fanfic happened after The Bellas and Treblemakers.**_

 _ **And I do not own Pitch Perfect.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

New York. One of the biggest cities in the world. Business capital of the world. Every breath of the city, every heartbeat is filled with speed. People are always in a hurry here. In a hurry to leave home…in a hurry to reach the office. Always in a hurry to be a step or two ahead of life. There is no place for anyone who can't cope here. But that doesn't gonna stop the redhead to get her routine, morning jogging.

Chloe lives with her best-friend Aubrey in the nice and peaceful neighborhood almost 3 years after she graduated. Chloe work as teacher at the kindergarten. Before Chloe go to work, she and Aubrey usually go out at 7 am for morning jogging. Both still couldn't stop it, because it's kinda habit after leaving Barden. After jogging, they're both got home for shower and get ready for work.

After leave Barden University, Aubrey got a job at New York as lawyer. She got the job quite immediately because.. _duh…._ her father, Mr. Posen is one of the best lawyer in New York . Plus he bought her a house. And that is why during Chloe studying at Barden, Aubrey keep on try convincing Chloe to stay with her at New York after she graduated.

Besides Aubrey, Chloe also have a friend from Barden. Tom. Chloe met Tom in one of her classes during freshmen year. They're just ordinary-kinda-close friend. But that's was all Chloe thinks. Tom eventually have feelings for the Chloe and just waiting for the time to express them. Therefore, Tom decided to work in the same place where Chloe work. What a surprise! _Male kindergarten teacher huh?_ _What the fuck, right? Weird enough!_ So, since they became friend Chloe know that Tom always flirting with every girls that walking past him. So far, he had made no progress but he naver stop trying.

Chloe knows he's a little bit _jerk._ But he is the only male friend that she kinda comfortable when he's around. One thing that makes Chloe wonder is Tom always carry his black diary. _Oh come on! Really? A diary?_ But she never asked him about it. He is mad. When she met him the first time, she didn't like him at all. But today, he's Chloe's friend. Basically he's a nice guy though.

* * *

Beca Mitchell. A famous celebrity, DJ, music producer, singer that can blow up peoples mind with only using music. She has her own recording company named B Records. There are several branches in Los Angeles, New York, Canada and London. Beca had won many awards especially Grammy, she had won 8 Grammys under her name and 12 Grammys under her recording artists. She can have anything that she wants with all the money that she have accept one. _**Love**_. She can't have love. She _cannot_ falling in love.

After graduated she almost not contact with Chloe due to her new career. She always busy with DJ-ing gigs, producing music, collaborating and tours. Sometimes she's busy making music and forgot that she hasn't eat all day. That's when Jesse, coming to rescue his best-friend ass and as manager to take care of Beca. He is like the alarm clock of Beca Mitchell because besides making music, he have to remind Beca's to take breakfast, lunch, dinner, _medicine,_ meetings, appointments, photoshoots and etc.

* * *

"Have you try _again_ text her yet?" Aubrey asked while making breakfast for her own and Chloe.

"No….and what for? It's been almost two years I tried to text her, but only to get 'Hi', 'I'll text you later', 'Hey', 'Miss you too'….in months" Chloe said irritated and sipping her morning coffee while flipping magazine pages.

"That's crazy. Are you sure you got the right number? Because I don't think Beca's gonna ignore you just like that".

"Bree…seriously? Last time I texted her, she reply me _the next TWO months._ TWO FUCKING MONTHS! Only said 'HI'! UUURRGGHHHHHH!"

"Alright! Alright….chill….. Goshhh" Aubrey passing the breakfast to Chloe and sat across her at dining table. They began to eat and having conversation on random topics.

Actually Aubrey already know that Chloe has feelings for Beca but not because Chloe told her, but she just know and she can see her best-friend toner for Beca since they're in The Bellas and Chloe had told her about the shower incident.

* * *

"Dude why are you so loud?" Beca asked while she tapping and pushing many buttons to make the music stop and close her laptop.

"Because I don't want you to skipped this lunch like yesterday" Jesse sat the lunch box on Beca's office table.

Beca go to her table and open the lunch box "No I don't" she said with a smile and scrunched her nose.

"Mmhmm? And that's why you ended up on the floor _plus_ in the studio that is nobody around _plus_ 11 pm YES. TER. DAY. Seriously Beca, you have to take care of yourself. What if I go home first before checking you out here yesterday? Please Becs…you have to eat because if you don't eat, you'll not taking those pills. And if you don't take those pills…only god knows what happen!" Jesse said and putting seven difference kind of pills infront of her.

"Ok. I know..I know. I'm sorry"

Jesse's make eyes rolling "I know..I know..I know…" He's mocking her tone and began to eat his lunch.

She only chuckled and finishing each other's lunch. While Beca taking those pills, Jesse asked concernedly "Any news from Stacie?"

"No…."

"Becs, it's been a year-"

"Jesse! Please. No… I really don't wanna talk about it. P-Please…." Beca said and her eyes started to watering and just stare at the floor like it's the only thing that interesting in the universe.

After a moment, Jesse broke the silence.

"Chloe?"

Silent.

"Have you told her?"

Silent.

"You know she have to know that right?"

And with that question Beca's eyes locked on Jesse's eyes and the tears began to flow on her cheek.

"No. Nobody will fucking know about this accept you and Stacie" Beca said sternly and wipe tears on her cheek with her fist. She stood up and making her way to her 'magic' place and continuing what she left earlier.

Jesse take this as a cue to leave. He take all the garbage on table and began walking out of the office.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Early year on the New Year party, Beca made a special appearance on her new grand opening club in LA. One day before the opening, Beca's just finished six months concert tour with Taylor Swift and she only got nine hours to rest before her new club opening._

 _After she got home, she feels fatigued. Even she only holding a toothbrush but she feels like she just carried a 5 kg dumbbell. But she doesn't care because tonight is one of her big night. So she just go take a warm bath and change a fresh clothes. She wore a red tank top with a dark blue military jacket and skinny leather pants with high heeled combat boots._

 _The opening went well, crowds are crazy, getting good feedbacks, compliments, new album and single contract. That night, Beca only have a shot of vodka. She wanna stay sober because 1) she got to perform that night 2) not a fan of alcohol 3) love living in the moment. While chatting with JoJo about her new single, Jesse came from behind her and tell her that it's time to make her special appearance. She excused herself and started heading to DJ booth._

 _After a couples hours at the DJ booth playing her music, Beca started to feel her_ _heartbeat pounding or racing sensation in her chest. Her breathing becomes breathless and shortness. Her eyes starting to blurry. Suddenly her legs gave up and she fell on the floor. Thank god during that time Jesse's talking with his friend near the DJ booth and he saw what happened. He immediately sprinted to the DJ booth and he found out that Beca is already unconscious._

 _Jesse waiting for Beca at the waiting room. He feels numb, his hands are shaking, tears falling down on his cheek. He don't know what to do…until….._

" _Jesse" Stacie called him at door frame and give him a nod to follow her out of the waiting room._

" _Yeah?" Jesse quickly stood up and followed her. He began asked "How is she? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok Stace. Oh my god! Where is sh-"_

" _Jesse! Stop! She's OK! Just listen to me first what I'm going to tell you."_

 _He gave Stacie a nod to continue._

" _Beca's got a Cardiomyopathy. In 'English' is heart failure."_

 _Jesse's began to shook his head. "N-No…Noo…No no no no. Beca…oh my g-"_

" _Listen! I'm not finished yet!" Stacie hold his left shoulder tightly._

" _A_ _heart failure is a condition in which the heart fails to function properly. The terms of "heart failure" don't mean that the heart has actually "failed" or stopped but mean one or more chambers of the heart "fail" to keep up with the volume of blood flowing through them. We don't do anything surgery yet because it's not in serious condition but we just doing nonsurgical procedure called alcohol septal ablation to treat cardiomyopathy. During this procedure, we injects ethanol which is a type of alcohol through a tube into the small artery that supplies blood to the thickened area of heart muscle. The alcohol kills cells, and the thickened tissue shrinks to a more normal size. This procedure allows blood to flow freely through the ventricle." Stacie explained sternly to make sure Jesse fully understand what is she said. "But she have to come here every week for checkups."_

 _He began to calm and after taking a few deep breath, he asked "Can…can I see her?"_

" _Yes, you can. This way." Stacie said and making her way to Beca's room._

 _Stacie became a doctor after she finished her med school in Barden. She's working at the one of the hospital in LA._

 _Beep._

" _Urgghhh"_

 _Beep. Beep._

" _What the hell?"_

 _Beep._

" _Where is everyone?"_

 _Beep. Beep._

" _What is that sound? That is not my songs…"_

 _Beep._

" _Where am I?"_

 _Beep. Beep._

" _Oh…o-oh..OH MY G-!"_

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

* * *

 _ **Hi! Please review guys. It's bad right? Yeah…I know it is bad. But please review 'cause I wanna know you guys want me to continue this fanfic or not. Hope you guys like it! Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OH MY GODDDD! GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FIC FOR SO LONG LIKE ALMOST A YEAR RIGHT? SHIEETTT! I don't have much time to write because I've been busy with my study and then work. I'm working as music instructor now, I teaches two schools and basically I'm busy with competitions and marching season. I've got time to read others fanfic and have time to write my fanfic? No…I don't have much time. I'm sorry..**_

 _ **Actually I changed about Chloe and Tom's work place from kindergarten to high school because it feels weird as hell motherfucker to write about two college friends teaching kindergarten. And also I got inspired to write this fanfic from the Indian movie called Kal Ho Naa Ho (Tomorrow May Never Come) but I'm not 100% writing from that movie. I'm just gonna add some spices a little bit and trying to make it more interesting I guess. I'm not Indian BTW haha. So….here it is. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **I own nothing Pitch Perfect.**_

 _ **p/s: I'M SORRY AGAIN**_ _ **sorry if it's got so many grammar mistake. English is not my first language but I'll my best.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Beep._

" _Urgghhh"_

 _Beep. Beep._

" _What the hell?"_

 _Beep._

" _Where is everyone?"_

 _Beep. Beep._

" _What is that sound? That is not my songs…"_

 _Beep._

" _Where am I?"_

 _Beep. Beep._

" _Oh…o-oh..OH MY G-!"_

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

 _Beca started to looking everywhere in that room. There's nobody in the room and she got so many wires attached to her body. She panicked. The fucking 'BEEP' sound doesn't helping at all. She started to ripped all the wires including the monitor wires that are for her heart and when she ripped that wires, the machine started to went off and the sound gaves Beca a headache so bad._

 _She put her both hands to her head trying to make the pain go away but it didn't. Then she got out from that room and started to ran. She tried to run but her goddamn head hurt so much and the medicines from those wires are still in her system. Beca felt so weak, so she just walk to down the hall and.._

" _Excuse me miss!" One of the nurses noticed that Beca 'trying' to get out from the building. "Shit…." Beca whispered to herself and began to walk faster._ Please leave me alone, _she thought. "Where are you going? You're not supposed to be here" Her voice started to getting loud._ I just wanna go home, _she thought. Her head hurts so much and suddenly her vision started to get blurry. She kept walking until both her legs gave up and everything went black._

 _Stacie and Jesse walking their way to Beca's room and when they're getting near the room, they heard the monitor sound went off. And when that machine went off, usually the wires are pull off from the patients OR patients heART STOPS WORKING. At this time, Stacie and Jesse looked at each other. Their eyes getting bigger and said "BECA!" They started to run to Beca's room. When they arrived, they find out that the room is empty. To be honest, they felt a_ _ **little**_ _bit relieved because it's not Beca's heart that are the cause the monitor went off for._

" _You're not supposed to be here" They both go out to find who is the person talking to. Jesse find that the nurse talking to a girl that are 'trying' to exit the building. He immediately recognized her, started running to her and she collapsed in Jesse's arms._

" _Take her back to her room" Stacie said to Jesse and he immediately lifting her the bridal style and head back to her room. Stacie talked to the nurse to bring some of the medicines and she started running to Beca's room to checkup on her. When Stacie arrived, Beca's already on the bed with Jesse standing beside the bed looking very worried. Stacie rushing to Beca's side to put all the wires that Beca ripped back up and put an oxygen mask on her. The nurse from earlier came in with the medicines that Stacie told her to._

 _After she's done checking Beca, Stacie sat beside Jesse and sighed loudly. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just worried and little bit tired." Jesse said while looking at Beca."Is she really going to be ok? Like seriously…" he looked back at Stacie. "Hmm…don't worry. She's gonna be ok. She must be panicked when she woke up just now, finding that nobody's waiting her" They sitting there a few minutes in comforting silence until Stacie have to go. "How many days she have to stay here?" he asked before Stacie make her way to the door. "Just a couple days. She have to get more scans and checkups" Jesse give her small smile and nodded. "Thanks Stacie" he said and Stacie only give him a smile before she go._

* * *

 **Present**

Jesse making his way to Beca's office with two cups of coffee in his hands for Beca and himself. When he got there, he didn't even bother to knock because Beca already know that Jesse always bought her coffee every morning. Seeing Beca's talking on the phone and what it seems like from Beca's face, it is a very serious conversation. He didn't want to interrupt her, he just put her coffee on the table and sit on one of the chair infront of Beca and pulled out his phone checking any updates while sipping his coffee.

"Uh huh. Right…. Of course. Don't worry…. I got it. Yeah…. I said I got it! He's right here. I'll tell him after this" At this point Jesse looking up from his phone to look at Beca. He smirked at her while she's doing an imaginary mouth with her hand and funny face. And he knows exactly who is she talking to right now.

"Alright **mom** …don't forget to pick me up at 3pm today. Bye…" She hang up and putting her head on the table while exhale loudly and she just said without looking up "Stacie…" Jesse only chuckled watching his bestfriend behavior.

After a few moment, Beca take her coffee and started to drink it and Jesse already finished his. "So…what are you going to tell me?" He asked her in concern voice and hopefully there's a good news coming from Stacie earlier.

"Oh about that. We have to move to New York" she said while checking her phone. "What? Why?...w-when?" Jesse asked. Didn't expect that. Beca put her phone on the table and started to focus on Jesse. "We. You, me, Stacie and maybe her fiancé's have to move to New York, next week. We have to because Stacie said that one of her friends also specialist in hearts or something like that. Wait…didn't it makes that they're both a doctor love. Get it? Heart and lov-"

"Moving onnnn" Jesse's cutting her off feel annoyed because he's still didn't get the whole point. "And that, she wants to team up with him. And he's in New York. We just stay at my penthouse there's no need to find a new place" Beca looking at Jesse to make sure he get what's she just told him. "So…you ok with that?"

She looked at him intensely and waiting for his feedback. It took him a minute until… "Ok" he started make his way to the door "I'll get the plane tickets this afternoon and don't forget, JoJo's coming around 10 to finish up the song and you have meeting in 3pm" he smiled at her. "W-wait..wait…that's all? You're not gonna investigate about it or call Stacie to confirm it yourself?" Beca asked confusedly. "Naahh…I'll do anything as long as to make you healthy and strong again. Don't forget take you medicines!" he smiled and closed the door. "Thanks buddy…" she whispered and smiling knowing that no matter what happen, she always got her bestfriend. Honestly, she would do the same for him if anything happens to him.

* * *

It's 7.40am and usually Tom already arrived to pick up Chloe and going to school together. Chloe knew that he must be wake up late because come on, today's Monday and nobody likes Monday. Aubrey walked out from the house and locked the door, she make her way to her car and starting the engine "You sure you don't wanna go with me? It's totally fine actually cause I got an extra half an hour to go to the office" she asked Chloe.

"It's ok. He's probably wake up late" and as he knows that the girls are talking about him, Tom's arrived with his car in front of their house. "See? Haha..bye Aubrey!" Chloe waves at Aubrey and get in the car quickly.

"Sorry, I'm late" Tom apologies to Chloe. "Drive. Or else we'll be late" Chloe said. He started to drive and using the same path to school since he started teaching there. "How was your weekend?" he asked making a conversation while lowering the radio volume. "Fantastic! I went to London and Paris" Chloe said with straight face which obviously that she didn't have fun because she have to stay at home all weekend, marking all her students assignments. "Huh..it shows. Anyway, my weekend was rocking. Kate and I. In the same room…on the same bed…all weekend" he said with smirk creeping up on his face.

Chloe at the same time making a disgusting face and started looking at Tom disbelieve of what he just told her. "You know what I mean? Haha" He glance at Chloe and began poking her hand with his free hand to make that obviously he had so much fun. "Oh pleaseee!" she rolled her eyes. Thank god that they arrived and she quickly open the door and started walk towards school building.

She felt disgusting from the story that Tom just told her earlier, not because she's jealous. It's because Kate is Tom's dog. Yuck! Totally don't want to think what's happening on that bed. She make her way to her class and put her things on the table. She still have 3 minutes more before class start and sit on her chair looking at her phone and staring at the short brunette's number that she's been trying to contacted to. It's been three months that she didn't text or call her because busy with her work and what's the point when she get the same responds or no responds at all. She really, really miss her. Sometimes she thinks that Beca's avoiding all her texts and calls or don't want to talk to her or maybe she have done something that Beca didn't like.

Suddenly the bell rang and all her students began fill into the class and taking their sits. She sighed, looked one more time at the short brunette name and her number, then she put her phone in her bag and starting her class as usually.

* * *

 _ **Please review. Thanks for waiting patiently and spend much time to read my fanfic. I'll try my best to not to abandoned this story and maybe I'll post every week. I've made this fanfic a video. Just type Bechloe - Say Love. Also it's not available on Youtube cause some copyrighted BS. But it's available on vimeo and dailymotion. Go check them out. Have a nice day guys! Peace! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Sup guys?! How's you guys doin'? I'm sorry it takes a 'little' while. But please enjoy!**_

 _ **I own nothing Pitch Perfect.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Chloe walked out from her house to meet Fat Amy at the coffee shop nearby. Her mood have been not stable lately and she also didn't know why. Sometimes she's fine, sometimes sad. Sometimes she feels like she wanna strangled everyone and the next second she feel like it's the happiest of her life. This is not because she's on her period but to Aubrey's theory, she needs to get laid like… **ASAP**.

She make her way in the shop and saw Fat Amy 'trying' to order. She patted Amy's upper arm to let her know that she's there too. Fat Amy turned back looked at Chloe "Oh hi! One minute" she turned back at the counter again.

"Okay, make that 2 glaced donuts, 2 blueberry muffins and…2 chocolate frappechinos. And what you want Chloe?" Amy turned back at Chloe that are stared blankly at the menu's board.

"Chloe!"

"One double expresso, please"

After they take their coffees, they started walk to train station. "Chloe, you wanna know what I've got yesterday?"

"What? Not another box full of donut right?" Chloe chuckled and sipping her coffee.

"That…and this" she showed her a letter that has been opened. Chloe knitted her eyebrows and confused "What's that?"

"It's a blind date application"

"What application?" Chloe asked confusedly.

"I just found out this a week ago. It's a very cool service..and it's very popular in New York. Just fill in a form describing the guy of your choice, write something about yourself, they match the details and bingo! You get the guy!"

"Wow! And what have you written about yourself?"

"You see Chloe, I have written what's the truth and that is-"

"What did you write?" Chloe cutting her.

"That from afar, I look like Adele" Amy smiled receiving an eyes rolled from the redhead.

"And up close, like Adele's hous- OOUUCCHHH!" someone's accidentally collided with her and her coffee spilled all over her scarf and jacket.

"Oh my god! Oh my god..oh my god! Let me find some tissues in my bag" before Fat Amy open her zip bag, she's looking and drooling at the guy that are not too far from them.

"Fuck, look at me! I'm a mess! Look at me.." Chloe panicked. _This is not happening..this is not happening!_ She thought.

"Oh my god! Look at him, Chloe. He's so cute" Fat Amy pointed at the guy.

"Amy…Amy! Look at me.." Chloe said. Amy's turned and looking at Chloe "I already see you Chloe but look at him. He's so cute" she begin making her way to that guy while mumbling 'he's so cute and hot' and before she go any further, Chloe pulled her arm "Shut up..shut up" Chloe said.

"Guys, guys, guys… That's all you are interested in. What will happen? You will get to know the guy, he gives you hope and make promises, you trust her, you fall in love, you will have his children and then…she- He will leave you and go away without any news" Chloe said angrily.

"What will you do then? What will you do?" Chloe hold Amy's arms and began shaking it hopefully Fat Amy didn't realize that she accidentally said 'her' instead of 'him'.

"I will find another guy…what else?" Amy said softly and looking at behind Chloe. She swear that she saw someone that she recognize. That girl wearing trench coat, black skinny jeans with combat boots, a snapback, a big ass headphones around her neck and sunglass that are covered almost her face. But she couldn't figure out who that is because maybe she didn't meet that girl for a long time.

Chloe facepalmed herself. Clearly Fat Amy didn't get the point of what she's trying to said. "Urrgghh forget it. Just…urgh" Chloe said frustratedly.

"Chloe, what Aubrey said is right" Amy put her hand on Chloe's left cheek. "Babe! You need to get laid" she nodding her head.

Chloe rolled her eyes and take Amy's hand away from her face "You and Aubrey!" she looked at Amy unbelievably that she and Aubrey are in same team.

* * *

 _Meanwhile.._

"I still don't understand _why_ you wanna take a train. You know that I can totally make _one_ phone call for us to get a car, right?" Jesse asked after they got out from the train.

"Yes, I absolutely know that" She take her sunglass from her round-neck shirt and put it on before people start to recognize her. "Plus, I feel like wanted to take a walk" She gave him her biggest smile like a child.

"Whatever. You know that if we walk to the studio, 90% we can totally late? And when we're late, our guests will be mad. When they're mad, they don't want to work with you. When they don't want to work with you, you're screwed" They both walking together down the stairs to make their way out of the station while Jesse's ranting about being late and Beca just replied with a smirk. 100% she knows that all of his excuses about taking a car is for him not her because when in LA, they never walk to the studio.

"And also, you need some privacy Beca. If we take a car, first of all you don't have to walk. The paparazzi's everywhere dude, they can tackle you in any moment. Second, you get there on time. Third, you don't have to wait and queue for a tic-"

"Ok, then you can go call my ride over here and I'm gonna buy me a coffee over there. You want some?" Beca cutting his ranting and gestured with a thumb at the coffee vending machine behind her. "Yeah sure, get me some" He grinned happily and begin to dial the ride that he told about.

Beca made her way to the coffee vending machine she started to put some money and wait to it get done while she's checking her phone. It didn't take any minute for her coffee to get done. She began sipping her warm coffee while buying Jesse's coffee. The moment Jesse's coffee is done, she already finished her coffee and started making her way to Jesse that are sitting on one of the chairs not far from where he stand before.

When she started walk to Jesse, she heard someone calling her name but she didn't see anybody that are waving, calling her name again or smiling at her. She turned her head to make sure nobody's calling her because she doesn't want people or her fans thinks that she's rude or something.

While she walking without looking where she going, she collided with someone and the other person coffee's spilled all over her jacket. Luckily her jacket is ok but sadly the girl that she collided with, is not ok. _Boy this must be her bad day,_ she thought. Apparently that girl was busy trying to get rid of the coffee spilled from her jacket, she didn't even bother to look who is she collided with.

Beca immediately went to Jesse and started to open his back pack searching for tissues. "Dude, you got any tissues or towel or extra shirt…anything?" Thank god Jesse brought his bag "Yeah, I got it" He pulled out extra tissues from his bag and gave it to her. "What's wrong?"

"I accidentally spilled that girl's coffee while I was walking over there" she pointed at the two girls and starts making her way to them. By the time she pointed at those two girls, Jesse's already recognized them. He immediately pulled Beca's hand making her sunglass fall on the edge of her nose, he gotta save her before she go any further to them. "Becs!"

"Oh my god! What the hell dude?!"

"You already met them?" he asked.

"Met who?" she asked curiously.

"Those girls" he pointed to them.

"What?" she asked him again with a scrunched face. He sighed and rolled his eyes "That's Fat Amy, Beca. And…" she look over to those two girls with a big eyes full of fear. There she is. The person that she love yet scared at the same time. She knows that this time will come but she didn't expect that it would be this moment.

"No…" she whispered just enough to make Jesse hear.

"I didn't noticed actually. Oh god…" and then she noticed that girl she collided earlier was tucking her red hair behind her ear which is making it clear the view of her face..

"Chloe.."

"Chloe.." They're both said the redhead name's simultaneously. Both dumbfounded, speechless. They both eyeing those girls that are making their way to the exit until Jesse's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah..ok, we'll be there" he hang up the phone.

"The ride's are here" he patted her shoulders to break the short brunette stared that are staring at the exit door.

She let out a breath that she doesn't know how long she's been holding it "Y-Yeah…let's go" Beca's said quietly.

* * *

As any other Saturday evening, Chloe and Aubrey doing their Saturday routines as usual, making dinner and movie night. "So how's it going this morning? Did you find the book that you want?" Aubrey glanced at her best friend before continuing to focus stirring on the stove.

"It was ok" Chloe shrugged her shoulders. And suddenly she remembered the coffee incident. "No. It was not ok. That are this some idiot bumped into me and spilled my coffee all over my jacket!" she huffed angrily.

"Did that jerk apologized about it?" Aubrey turned to Chloe, she rested a hand on her hip. "No. Because I'm busy lecturing Fat Amy about drooling on random guy with abs- wHY ARE LAUGHING?" Chloe asked while smacking her best friend arm.

"Because I already know that part of the story" the blondie said between laughs. It took a minute to her to calm down from laughing and Chloe looked at with unimpressed face. "Are you done now?"

"Haha no.." she chuckled. "Fat Amy called me when you guys at the store. She's worried that you mad at her about the drooling thing"

"Yeah she pretty worried. She kept asked me, if I want anything she'll buy it for me" Chloe's turn to chuckled remembering about her friend.

"She also told me that she saw, I mean, I'm not totally believe what she saw but she said she saw someone that are looks like Be-"

Suddenly Chloe's phone rang interfering with what Aubrey's wanted to say. "Wait. Let me get that first" she picked up her phone on the kitchen island. Confused with the unknown number that are calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hellooo? I can't hear you. Can you speak louder please?"

Aubrey continue with cooking the dinner. She take the spoon and begin to taste her pasta sauce. _Should I tell her?_ she thought. Clearly she doesn't want to make Chloe's mood turn up side down. When Aubrey's wanted to tell her, shows that she still doesn't know. But of course Aubrey already warned Fat Amy to not tell about that. Not that she doesn't believe her, but we're talking about Fat Amy's mouth right…

"BECA?"

 _ **Please review. Thanks for spending your time reading this fanfic. Really appreciate that. Also don't forget to check out this fanfic video on my Youtube channel (Black mist). Thanks. Have a nice day guys! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi! Merry Christmas to all my fanfic readers who are celebrating it. Happy holiday guys! So…thanks again for spending your time reading this fic**_ _ **and your reviews! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own Pitch Perfect  
**_

* * *

Chapter 4

It's hard actually for her to just 'call' and say 'hi', pretending like she never do anything wrong. It's been two years she didn't talk...like a real or decent conversations to the redhead that she's in love with since she joined the Bella until now.

Jesse and Beca has been in the studio for 8 hours since they arrived there. Beca's already finished two songs, and now's the third one. Now she playing the keyboard just to get ideas for the new song.

Sometimes she's messing with the piano at her house in LA, changing a few chords progression and a little piano solo can make one good or 'hit' song.

"Becs… I've got some important phone calls to make in my office. Are you gonna be ok in here by yourself?" he asked without looking her while quickly gathering all papers that he's been working with.

She scoffed and then turn around and look at him with are-you-fucking-serious face.

Waiting for her to answer while busy with his 'papers', finally he turn his head looking at her. "Hey, just asking" he smiled and raised his hands mocking a surrender.

He picked up his stuff and said goodbye. When the door closed, she turned around and start playing on random notes.

Suddenly, she remember this morning accident. The coffee accident. At first, she's so scared when she saw Chloe. Thank god that Chloe didn't see her or they see each other after 3 years without contact, when she wanted to give tissues to Chloe.

But, when she think again, why she wanna scare of her? She's Chloe. Come on, Chloe doesn't always get mad except when Legacy messed up the Bellas riff-off against DSM. The point is, yes she can get angry or upset but, it didn't take much time. Give her one or two days and some of her favorite foods then she'll be ok.

What about love? Her love to Chloe.

Love.

That is one more thing. She knows she didn't have much time. She can't just showed up on Chloe and then confess her love to her and completely knows that she doesn't have much time to live. What if she die after she confess her love? What about Chloe? Plus, she don't know what would Chloe react to her love. You can't just make someone you love so much happy and broke their heart on the day after.

Other people maybe they do, but for Beca, no. She's not gonna do that. People can ripped her heart and cut it into million pieces and put it back that are left, she can hide those hurts and still can smile like nothing has happened.

And this makes she remember that one song when she was young. She started to play a few chords on her keyboard and when the first verse, she begin to sing.

 _Never been in love_

' _Cause a girl like me never had someone to care for_

 _Never thought there could be someone special for me_

 _And now I'm all in love_

' _Cause a girl like me waited patiently for someone_

 _Someone_ _to care for me_

 _And there will never be_

This song makes her remember that time when she realize that she love Chloe back in Barden. But, obviously she doesn't tell her right away because she's too scared that it might be love or just senior-crush.

She also don't want to ruin their friendship. Then, at the right time she accidently found her old playlists and this song came up first. Since that, this is her _secret_ _love song_.

 _No more lonely no more just me_

 _I've been there before ain't going no more_

 _And now that you're here_

 _I never wanna say goodbye love_

 _Never wanna be without you_

 _No more crying no more denyin'_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And now that you're here_

 _I never wanna say goodbye love_

 _Now it's time for me_

 _To find out what a first time love could mean_

 _Little scared but it's cool 'cause it's worth it_

 _Now I finally fell in love that I know that it gots to be for real_

 _It's the way that I feel_

 _So come share my world with me_

 _So there will never be_

After repeating the chorus, she play the different chords to make it to the next bridge. She sing her heart out for this bridge because it gives her such an impact even though the person that she love doesn't know about it.

 _So I'm standing here arms open wide_

 _Ready to give my heart_

 _I'm sure this time love's gonna last for life_

 _Baby I know things change and there might be some rain_

 _But the clouds are gonna fade_

 _And the sun is gonna shine again_

 _Shine light on our love baby_

 _So let's make it last forever_

 _No more lonely no more just me_

 _I've been there before ain't going no more_

 _And now that you're here_

 _I never wanna say goodbye love_

 _Never wanna be without you_

 _No more crying no denyin'_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And now that you're here_

 _I never wanna say goodbye…._

 _Da da da da da da daa daa…ooh…_

And…she finished it with a beautiful piano ending. This moment she decided that no matter what happen, Chloe must be happy. No more hiding, no more scare. She must be a good friend to her and pray that she forgive her.

She pick up her the phone on the table and begin to dial the redhead's number, hopefully Chloe still use the same number because she changed her phone number when she moved to New York. Before she even push the 'call' button, she started stared at the button. Scared that it might be a ridiculous idea.

She put back her phone on the table "Urgh! Come on Beca!" she ran her hand through her hair.

"Ok. Ok..ok ok ok. You can do this. It's just Chloe" she took in a deep breath and pick up her phone again and started to dial Chloe's number. This time she pressed the 'call' button.

It only take two rings and then " _Hello?"_ the side of the line answered the phone call. _Holy fuck. She answered,_ she thought.

"H-Hello. Hi Chloe. What's up? How are you? I-It's me…do you remember me?" Beca asked full of hope in her voice.

But apparently she's so scared, she didn't notice that she talk in a low voice just above the whispered.

" _Hellooo? I can't hear you. Can you speak louder please?"_ Chloe said.

"Hi Chloe. What's up? How are you? It's me, do you remember me?" Beca repeated a little bit louder this time.

" _BECA?"_

"Yup, that's…me. How are you Chloe?" she asked nervously.

" _Oh my god! Beca? Wait…is this really you?"_

"Yeah..it's me Beca" she said with a nervous laugh.

" _I've missed you! What happened to you? You didn't answer my texts my calls. It's just like you disappeared or something"_ she said and Beca can sensed that Chloe is disappointed in her voice.

"Oh about that. I lost my phone on one of my tour. But hey! Now I've called you and I'm in New York right now. How about we meet for…lunch or we can hangout or something? So we can…catch up?"

" _Really?! Yeah sure!"_ she can hear Chloe squealed excitedly.

"Great! I'll text you the details and hopefully to see you soon Chlo" she said smiling.

" _Ok. See you soon Beca!"_

"Alright. By-"

" _Beca!"_

"Yeah?"

" _Don't forget ok? I don't want it to happened like last time"_

"Don't worry. I promise" she raised her free hand making it a promise although Chloe didn't see it.

" _Ok, bye Beca"_

"Bye" she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Ok, bye Beca" Chloe said smiling and saved Beca's number and putting her phone back at the kitchen island. She started to take the plates and glasses for her and Aubrey.

Aubrey that's already finished with the cooking, only looking at Chloe who's didn't notice that Aubrey already finished their cooking, from the kitchen island.

"So…who was that?" Aubrey asked making Chloe startled almost dropped the plates.

"Oh my god! Don't do that!" she go to the dining table placing the plates and cutlery, getting ready for dinner.

She already sitting there waiting for Aubrey to bring the dishes. As all set, they begin to eat their dinner. They eat in a comfortable silence but, Aubrey keep glancing at Chloe waiting for her story.

Chloe knows that Aubrey's keep looking at her until a couple minutes later, she can't handle it anymore "Alright, fine. I'll tell you"

Aubrey chuckled "Finally. I thought I have to wait until tomorrow"

"It's…it's Beca. She said hi" Chloe said looking at Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded "Ok, and what's with the smiling?"

"Apparently she's in New York right now. And…guess what?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Mmm…she have concert here?" she rested her chin on her palm.

"Better. She asked me if I wanna meet her for lunch!" squealed excitedly.

"Wow..and I assumed that you said yes?" Aubrey asked, amused by her best friend changed behavior.

"Yeah. I don't know when but she'll text me. Oh and by the way, she changed her number because she lost her phone. Maybe that's why she didn't reply or return any of my calls"

Aubrey nodded, now she understand why that little midget didn't text back her best friend.

"Can I ask you something?" putting down her fork, focusing on her best friend.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Before Beca called you today, you acting like you hate her when you heard her name. You became angry when her songs came out on radio. You became moody when you saw her name or her pictures on the magazines or tv. But, when she just called you and said 'hi', you became happy and smiling just like nothing happens. Why?" Aubrey asked confused and concern.

Chloe stared at plate playing with the food "I-I don't know Bree. She…she's different. Back in Barden, nobody likes or can't even stand her. She put up this badass mask, using sarcasm on her daily life. But deep down I know she's a softie behind those walls that she put and it makes me want to know more about her" she sighed. She put down her fork and set her hands on the table, palms up pressed against on her chin.

"Until our last year at Barden we became close. Sometimes she showed me her softies like, opened up a little bit about herself, she make sure that I texted her when I got to class or save arrived home. She allowed me forcing her watching movies even Jesse can't make her do that. Everything that she said or she do, makes my stomach got butterflies, and my heart beating fast when I see her. I don't know Bree…I think…I-I think I'm in love with her, Bree"

Aubrey's that has been listening to her, her smile grow wider when Chloe said that she love the short brunette. After all this time, her guessed has been answered. Amy's owe her 50 bucks.

"I know" she chuckled rested her hand on the redhead shoulder.

"What? You know? How did you…." Chloe asked confusedly.

"Haha I'm your best friend Chloe. Of course I know. When you on the phone with Beca, I saw your eyes. Those eyes are same when I saw you looked at her during the Bellas recruit ceremony. Not to mention that you _almost_ kiss her at aca-initiation night"

"That was an accident Bree. I didn't mean it-"

"Is it?" Aubrey asked amusedly, clearly doesn't buy any of her best friend excuses.

* _bbbzzzzzzz_

Suddenly Chloe's phone buzzing, got a text from Beca.

 _(DJ 3) Hey Chlo! I'm free on next week Friday. How about I pick you up after school, so…we can catch up? I mean…it's ok if you already got plans or busy. We can totally meet another time_

* * *

"Thanks, Tom" Chloe said when she about to get out from the car, Tom's pulls her hand making her stop and pointing a girl walking across the street.

"Who's that?"

"Samantha Crawford. New neighbors. Moved here a week ago. Divorced" Chloe said cutting when Tom's about to say something about every details she told him.

Chloe turned to look at Tom that's been drooling on that girl "For God sake, leave her alone"

Tom open his window and waved at the girl and say "Hi!" he smiled.

"Hi…" the girl waved back with half-smile and continue walking.

"Told you" Chloe chuckled.

"You know, thank god you are not like the other girls in New York. You are neither sexy, nor beautiful and you always have time for me. I like you" he said sarcastically, finally turning back at Chloe.

"Thanks, Tom. If it wasn't for you, I would have die. Jerk" she started getting out from the car leaving Tom that are annoyingly smiling at her.

Chloe went upstairs and take a bath. After that, she check her phone incase 'someone' text her but nothing. It's almost 4 days since the short brunette called and texted her. She take her phone with her and went downstairs to the living room and watch some tv shows.

A couple hours later Aubrey's home "Hey Chlo" she putting down her bags and taking off her coat and sitting on the couch.

"Hey"

"Did you eat yet?" Aubrey asked.

"No…why?" Chloe said confusedly.

"Good because I already ordered pizzas. Super hungry. Busy day. I only drank coffees today. So, don't forget to answer the door and my wallet's in the bag and…I gotta shower" she said and getting up and went upstairs.

 _*bbbzzzzzz_

 _(DJ 3) Hey Chloe. I'm sorry…I can't this Friday. I'll text you when I'm free, ok?_

* * *

The next day she totally not in a good mood. In school, students that are greeted at her is only getting glared from her. With Tom, not talking at all. She's only just heard Tom's stories, well…half of them until she arrived home.

This is supposed to be her and Beca's finally meet after 3 years. But, instead she cancelled it not even say why she cancelled.

Half of heart says that she might be busy with her work last minute. But the other sides says that she totally cancelled it on purpose because she chicken out or avoiding her.

That's why she's in a bad mood because the other sides has won the internal argument.

After she changed her clothes, her doorbell rang. Wondering who's that. Absolutely not Aubrey. Definitely not Tom or Amy because they'll text or call her before they come over.

When she open the door, she see a big ass gorgeous white and red rose bouquet in front of her. She can't even see the person that are holding it.

"Hello! Chloe Beale?" the girl asked, but with a weird voice…she think.

"Yeah that's me" Chloe said confusedly but shocked at the same time.

"This is for you. The sender said she's sorry it won't happened again. She knows that it's totally unacceptable for her to just cancel it without any excuse or explanations. It is stupid for her. She can jus-"

Suddenly the girl stop talking, noticed that her face has been exposed. She see that Chloe's smiling peeking at her through the flowers she used for hiding.

"BECA!"

"I'm so sorry Chlo" Beca said half-smile through the flowers.

Chloe chuckled "Thank you, it's pretty cute actually. You, not this flowers. But this flowers is beautiful!"

"So…where should I put it? It's kinda heavy actually I don't want you to carry it"

"Oh yeah…just put it on the table" she pointed at the living room.

Chloe showed her the way and Beca put it on the table as Chloe said.

"It's beautiful, Beca" Chloe said smiling, looking at it again.

"Glad that you like it becau-"

"BUT, not that easy. I'm still mad at you when you cancelled it. Wait…today's only Thursday" Chloe rested a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry Chlo…I really am. And yeah, I didn't say I'm busy on Thursday. So…what I can do for you to make it up?" Beca smile.

"Hmm…let me think" Chloe put a finger on her chin pretending to think.

"Ok, first is…" Chloe said and suddenly she attacked Beca with a bear hug. She can't believe it. Beca's here.

"I missed you…so much" Chloe whispered.

"I missed you too, Chlo" Beca said smiling.

When Beca about to end the hug, Chloe stopped her.

"No. Not yet Becs"

Beca smile and hug her again even more tight. After a moment, they finally broke it and smile to each other.

Chloe let out a content sigh "Second…you have to cook me a dinner"

"Dinner? That's all?"

Chloe nodded "Yeah, how did you know where I live?" Chloe asked.

"Come" Beca's only chuckled, she take Chloe's hand and gestured to follow her to go outside.

And then, when they're outside the house, Beca pointing at the house from across the street.

"What's wrong with that house?" Chloe confused.

"That's my aunt's house. It's not coincident but I kinda find you before I moved here. I-"

Chloe gasped, cutting Beca "You moved _here_? Across the street?!"

But instead Beca only smile at her and continue "Yeah, I-I paid the old owner to moved and asked my aunt to move in and stay with us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Jesse. Before we moved here, we stayed at my apartment but the paps already know about it and they kinda sleep on the street, waiting to just to take my pictures" Beca explained.

"Wow…" Chloe said dumbfounded.

"But you don't have to worry about the papazzis here, because my management already called my 'double' to stay there. She have to cover for me or 'be' me and sometimes she have to go to the studio or buying coffees near the apartment so that the paparazzis think that's me not my double" Beca said.

"Cool…" Chloe said, _still_ dumbfounded.

Beca feel that her phone buzzed in her pocket, that's mean it's time for her to go. She looked at her watch, _yeah I'm late,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I have to go. I'll see you later" Beca give her one more hug and waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Chloe smile, looking at Beca getting in a black suv with a heavy tinted on it. And a muscular man with a black suit and sunglasses, opened the door for her. _Probably her bodyguard,_ she thought.

She went in the house sitting on the couch, staring at the flowers bouquet with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **That's it for the chapter 4. Don't forget to review. The song I used in this chapter is from JoJo – Never Say Goodbye. I'm sorry if I use many JoJo's songs in this fanfic, because I'm a big fan of JoJo besides Bechloe and Sendrick. Also, I've posted another fanfic 'Just A Dream'. Don't forget to check it out and my Bechloe video.**_

 _ **Thanks. Have a nice holiday guys! Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys! I know I'm a shitty person. I'm so sorry guys. Life's been really super shitty lately with people around me always stabbing my back and I have to changed job. I got writer's block and all that shit.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, thanks.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Baby, don't you know_

 _All of them tears gon' come and go_

 _Baby, you just gotta make up your mind_

 _That every little thing is gonna be alright_

 _Baby, don't you know_

 _All of them tears gon' come and go_

 _Baby, you just gotta make up your mind_

 _We decide it_

 _We're gonna be alright_

 _We're gonna be alright (ooh, baby!)_

 _We're gonna be alright_

 _We're gonna be alright, yeah_

The music stopped and Beca click her mouse to make it stop from recording. "And we are done" Beca smiling to Ariana.

"Yeay!" Ariana taking off the headphone and make her way out of the booth.

"Thanks, Beca. I can't wait to hear it when it's done. Thank you so much" Ariana said happily and give Beca a hug.

"Meh..without your voice, it's nothing" Both of them chuckled.

"Aww stop it. Look, I gotta go. See you soon okay? Bye, Beca" she said before leaving the studio.

After Beca saved all her works with Ariana earlier, she check the time and it's already 5.40 p.m. She still have 2 or 3 hours more to make the dinner that she have promised Chloe. Then, she go to her office while texting Jesse.

 _(Lil Tiny BM): Office. NOW_

She forgot to tell Jesse that she already met with Chloe and about the dinner too. Suddenly, he burst in Beca's office."What's wrong? What's happening?"

Jesse looking at Beca with a worried face. Beca's face look serious and she look at Jesse right into his eyes.

"Jesse. WE have to cook. DINNER. TODAY"

"What? Why?" Jesse asked curiously while sitting in front of her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I've met Chloe today. Long story short, I have to cook a dinner for her tonight as a punishment for cancelling our plan for tomorrow"

"Wow…finally, 'THE' Beca Mitchell got the balls, huh" they're both laughing.

"Well, except mine's bigger" Beca laugh but this time Jesse's not. He's only glare at her.

"So, what are we gonna cook?" she asked her best-friend, hopefully he have any ideas.

"Hmm…let me think" he propped his chin on his hand.

Almost 5 minutes they think of something to cook but neither of them got any idea. Suddenly Beca gasped and slapped her thigh, finally realize about something.

"Oh my god. We are so stupid"

"What?" lifting his eyebrows.

"Sam!" Beca said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! She must have plenty, right? I'll ask her"

"Maybe ask her to help us too?" she can't imagine how the kitchen will end up when she and Jesse cooking.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea. So, how was Ariana's song that you guys working on?"

"It went pretty great, actually. She's awesome. I can finish it by tomorrow while she still here. I don't want it to take so much time"

"Awesome, Becs. Hey, about the dinner, do we have to cook just for Chloe or she's gonna bring some company? Ooh…did you…ask her to bring…Aubrey?" he asked shyly about the last question.

"I didn't think of that. From what I remember, she told me that some of our friends from Barden lives here too. Should we invite them too?"

"I don't know, Becs. It's your choice. You know, Sam and I don't mind at all. The more the merrier"

Beca think for a second. What's going to happen, right? It's just a bunch of people that she knows from Barden. If things get awkward, she still have her aunt and her best-friend to rescue her.

"Okay. I'll ask Chloe about it"

"Alright," he's getting up and started walking to the door while dialing Sam's number, Beca's aunt, "We should get out from here in 15 minutes, okay. Hey, Sam-" he said and closing the door.

Without wasting any time, Beca pick up her phone and started to text the redhead.

 _(DJ 3): Hey Chlo_

 _(Red): Hi Becs_

 _(DJ 3): About tonight's dinner, you can bring Aubrey, Amy and maybe a couple of people that we know from Barden too_

 _(Red): OMG. Really? That's so nice of you, Beca. I'll ask them okay?_

 _(DJ 3): Okay. See ya tonight Chlo_

 _(Red): Alright ;)_

* * *

After Chloe texted Beca, she call Aubrey to ask her if she wants to join them for dinner.

" _This is Aubrey Posen"_ Aubrey answered the phone.

"Hi. I'm Chloe Beale. Come on, Bree. You have caller ID..ughh" she rolled her eyes.

The way Chloe whining makes her chuckled a little _"What do you want, Chlo?"_

"Just wanted to ask, when do you come home today?"

" _I'm working outside right now, not in the office. Maybe I'll be home in like…45 minutes. Why?"_

"Awes! Beca's invite you to come to the dinner at her place. Do you wanna go?"

" _What? Really? Wow…you really need to start talking about both of you. Yeah, I'll go. Why not"_

"I know, I know…we'll talk about this later. Bye, Bree!" she hang up, feeling so excited about tonight.

And then, she started to text Fat Amy.

 _(Gingah): Hey, Amy. Are you free tonight?_

 _(Fat Amy): Nah..sorry gingah. I got hot dates tonight_

 _(Gingah): You mean hot 'date'?_

 _(Fat Amy): Why would I do that Chloe?_

 _(Gingah): OMG never mind. Have fun!_

Now Amy's out, she gotta ask Tom. She starts dialing his number.

" _Hey, Chloe. What's up?"_

"Hey, Tom. What are you doing?"

" _Nothing…I'm with Sarah"_

"Sarah?" she asked, clearly didn't know who that was.

" _Yeah, you remember Sarah? The girl we met at the Starbucks," he added "She lives in Soho with two other girls"_ he said proudly.

"Two other girls? Wow, Tom. You've got a bonus there" Chloe said, just playing along with his game.

" _Well-"_ suddenly she heard a baby cry at the of the line. _Bonus, huh? She thought._

"Tom. Tom!" no respond from him but, the baby's crying is getting louder.

"TOM!"

" _Yes!"_

"Do you know Beca?"

" _Beca? Wait…isn't that your Bella friend? The famous DJ, right? Yeah I know her"_

"Yeah, that's her. Listen, she invite you besides me and Aubrey to the dinner at her place tonight. You wanna join us?"

" _Dinner? Hmm…it's a bit in short notice though. Umm, okay. What time?"_

"Around…8:30. Just come to my house first okay"

" _Roger that"_

* * *

"Okay..we are here" Jesse started to open the front door. The little brunette didn't say anything, she just walked into the kitchen and see her aunt is already started making dinner.

"What should I do? Do you want me to chop something? Or taste the sauce? Maybe-" She asked, starting to fold her sleeves, and ready to help her aunt.

"Whoa not so fast young lady" Sam told her niece quickly, before she touch anything.

"I already made the hard ones. Now, all I need is both of you to boil the pasta and set the table for the dinner" her aunt gave the order. Both of them just nodded understand.

"Oh I gotta make a quick run to the groceries store. Don't do anything stupid" Sam's warn them before she leave the house.

Both of them just look at each other.

"Just boil the pasta. It can't be that hard, right?" Jesse starts to take the pot and put some water in it and put it on the stove.

"Yeah. Piece of cake" she mumbled as she searching the pasta in the cabinets.

 _ **20 minutes later.**_

Sam parked her car in her driveway and got out from the car with the groceries. Before she even knock the door, Jesse's already open it for her with a big smile. Too big actually.

"Where were you? You took so much time" asking like he's talking to a child while letting Sam's in.

"Go and ask the groceries store" Sam replied without noticing that it was Jesse she's talking to.

"Beca! Sam's home!" he said taking all the groceries from Sam.

 _Hmm…weird._ _She thought_. She followed Jesse into the kitchen, looking around making sure that the kitchen didn't blow out when she went to the store. Jesse help her putting all the groceries in their place, and she take the cutleries in the drawer and putting it on table.

The table is almost set, except the dishes. They'll put it when their guests arrive.

"Is everything okay when I'm not here?" she asked Beca.

"Yup. Nothing happened" she replied, with a not-so-innocent smirk on her face.

Sam's only glared at her suspiciously, clearly doesn't buy any of that. And then, she make her way to the sink to wash her hands. She take the tissue, wiping her hands, and throw it in the trash. That's when she saw uncooked pasta in that trash.

"Okay. What happened?" she put her hands on her hips.

Both of them stop from whatever they're doing immediately and look at each other with a shock faces.

"Actually…..we wanted to record Jesse's cooking" Beca began to explain to her aunt.

"Yeah" Jesse agreeing with Beca's explaination.

"But then, when he wanted to put the pasta in, all of them missed from the pot and fell on the floor" she and Jesse starts to laugh about it.

"Oh my god. Unbelievable" she said, and chuckled when she heard the story.

"Yeah and when he wanna clean up the mess, he accidently stepped on the pasta and fell on the floor. I've got it all in the video" this time three of them is laughing.

Beca took her phone and show it to her aunt. They're laughing about how hilarious the pasta just fell off straight to the floor.

"Then how did you guys managed to get another pack before me?" she asked.

"Oh we asked Billy to get it for us. He got it like 5 minutes after we called him" he responded with a proud grin.

"You guys are unbelievable" Sam's shook her head, smiling knowing that Beca's bodyguard can be real fast.

"Well, everything's almost done. So…I gotta take a shower" Beca said to her aunt and Jesse and made her way to her room.

As she walk on the stairs, suddenly she feel her chest a bit pain. _Shit...this is not happening. What the hell! I got a dinner with Chloe and some of my friends. She thought._ She quickly enter her room, locking the door and begin to find her medicines in the drawers.

After taking all the pills, she lay down in her bed waiting the pain to go away. _Maybe if I just take 5 minutes nap, it'll go away. She thought._ Then, she close her eyes, starting to drift off.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking her door. _Oh hell. That doesn't count. I just want 5 minutes! She thought._ The knocking won't stop.

"What do you want Jesse?" she answered from her bed not getting up.

"It's 8:15. They're gonna be here soon. Get your ass ready"

"Be right there" she look at her watch and realized that she slept almost like an hour.

She got up from her bed and open her closet, change her flannel to blue lace sweater with a white collar. It suits with black skinny jeans and black ankle boots that she already wear.

She take a final look at the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance. Taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

"This is it. No more bullshit or run away. This isn't about you anymore, you have to think about others. No more grumpy Beca or moody Beca. Just happy and smile Beca. Yeah, I can do that" she said, looking at her own reflection in the mirror, reassuring herself.

After a few months she knew about her condition, she changed. Calmer and laid back. Yes, she was SO shocked, sad, scared and angry when she heard the news but soon, she finally decided to not to.

She doesn't want people to think that she's weak and the most important, she does not want anyone else's sympathy. Since that, she started being positive, calm and always put a smile on her face. In fact, behind the closed door, she is a broken glass that are waiting any moment to break.

* * *

"You ready?" Chloe asked her best-friend before knocking Beca's door. Aubrey just nodded with a smile on her face.

Jesse opened the door, and he greeted them with his biggest smile.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi" they said simultaneously.

"Oh my god, Jesse! It's been so long!" Chloe give him a hug which he happily accept it.

"So long..." he chuckled. And then, he's looking at Aubrey and give her hug too "Missed you guys so much"

"Aww…we missed you guys too" Aubrey replied.

"Alright, come on in ladies" he gestured to let them in.

"Sam, they're here!" Jesse calling Sam. "Just a sec!"

Then he turned back to them "Oh Beca's upstairs. Just getting ready" They heard a woman's voice coming to them from the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. Beca's favorite aunt. You must be Aubrey" she reached her hand out and Aubrey gladly took it.

"Yeah, Ms. Crawford. We kinda heard when you moved here"

"Oh please just call me Sam. And you must be Chloe" shaking her hand too.

Honestly, meeting with Beca's aunt is just like meeting with older Beca except, she's more friendly, cool and she's pretty nice too. Let's just say that they'll get along just fine.

"Hey guys!" the brunette greeted her friends, while walking downstairs.

Giving Chloe a quick hug and then she turned to Aubrey "Hey Aubrey!" she said smiling. She reached out her hand awkwardly towards the blonde. Aubrey just smile at her and pull her for a hug.

"Missed you, Beca"

The tiny brunette tensed for a second, but finally relaxed and she hug her back. She really missed her friends.

After they pulled away, Sam's asked them to join her in the dining room.

The dinner is good. Nothing's awkward so far. Tom arrived 20 minutes later after they started their dinner. So many stories they shared with each other but to Chloe, she noticed that Beca has changed a lot from the last time she remember about her.

She's happier, and smiling. Like actual smile. Usually when people told some funny stories, she'll just smirk and if you're lucky, she chuckle. But now, all she see is Beca's actually genuinely laughing when somebody tell a funny story.

Chloe like this 'new' Beca.

Except, not the part when she noticed that Beca and Jesse really close. Almost look like they're together. She know that both of them have been best-friend since Barden but, the way they act to each other is too close for a best-friend.

Well, maybe, she's being idiot or feel a bit jealous…THAT she's the one that are supposed to be in that place. And surprisingly and stupid, when the jealousy took over her, she tried doing the same thing with Tom. Of course Tom didn't notice her weird behavior at all but not the blonde next to her watching them the entire time. Knowing exactly why.

Suddenly Chloe realized that she's been staring at them while Jesse telling a funny story, she think.

"Yeah and I tried again. I asked her 'do you know how much a polar bear weighs?' She said she doesn't know and I said 'me neither but it sure does break that ice. Hi I'm Jesse'. And then, she said 'that's not funny'." Jesse said with a smile.

"Oh my god. No…" Aubrey said, putting her hands on her temples trying to hide the embarrassment that Jesse have been through.

"No no no. This is the best part. After that, with confident, I said 'oh yeah? Well neither is your weight'. Yeah I said that guys"

"No…you can't say that to girls, man" Tom laugh.

"I didn't realized that the bartender was there the entire time until he said 'yo man, that was hilarious, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave'. So, yeah..that's pretty much about it"

"That's fucked up, Jess" Beca chuckled.

* * *

After they're finished the dinner, they continue their chats in the living room.

"So, Beca" the blonde lightly slapped Beca's knee.

"You're working with who right now?" Aubrey asked, taking the brunette's attention that are sitting next to her.

"Right now…just Ariana" Beca gave a half shrug.

"Like Ariana Grande?" Aubrey asked excitedly. "Mmhmm" Beca nodded and smile at her friend's excitement.

"Wow Beca. The way you said it like it's not a big deal at all" she chuckled.

The two of them continue until Sam's joining in. While Tom, Jesse and Chloe with their own chat. The redhead try to focus on what Tom is talking about, but she keep spaced out and steal glances at the brunette. Beca's really been a touchy feely today because when Aubrey said something funny, she put her hand on the blonde's knee. And when Aubrey do that, she'll put her hand on top of Aubrey's.

 _They're really getting along, huh_. _She thought_. She's happy, but… annoyed. What is wrong with her today.

"Alright, I guess I better get going" Tom said after checking the time and started to get up.

Beca got up and shaking his hand "Thanks for coming dude" Beca smile at him.

"Oh no. Thank **you** for inviting me. And the food was delicious, by the way" Tom said as he made his way to the door.

"See you tomorrow Tom" Chloe waved at him.

"Ok. Bye guys" he said to everyone.

Everyone said their goodbye to him. After that, Sam call it a day and said goodnight to them and went upstairs.

"Well…I guess that's my queue" Aubrey's turn to get up.

"Ohh… So soon?" the tiny brunette asked, started to get up too.

"Gotta work tomorrow" Chloe follow her best-friend.

"Yeah...I can't be late" the blonde chimed in.

"Classic Aubrey" Beca commented without looking at the redhead. Aubrey just roll her eyes.

Jesse said goodbye to them and disappeared in the kitchen. The three of them made their way out to the porch and Aubrey said thank you for the dinner to her tiny friend before she hug her.

"See you at home" Aubrey said point her finger at her best-friend and she just respond with a roll eyes from her.

Both of them watching the blonde crossing the street and unlocked the door, entering her house after closing it back again. Finally, the two of them are alone.

Beca leaning on porch rail, looking at the night sky, enjoying the view and thinking that tonight went well. After a few moment, Beca look at the person beside her doing the same thing except with her arms folded.

She doesn't want to look like a creep, she looked away and clear her throat.

"I…um…I hope you had a great time tonight" Beca said, broke the silence.

Chloe sighed. She just look at the sky, didn't know how to respond to that. She afraid that she might hurt the other person's feeling when she say something. _Come on, just say something. She thought._

"Yeah, I had a great time. Thanks" she replied coldly. _Shit. She thought._

The brunette eyebrows rose, immediately noticed the way Chloe said it that something was up.

"What? That's it?" Beca try to lighten the mood.

Chloe just shook her head without looking at her.

"You wanna know something? One time when Jesse and I in LA, we went to a coffee shop, we came across this dude with his really **really** cute dog. We stopped for a while to pat his dog and then Jesse asked what was the dog's name. And then, that dude just said 'dog'. I mean, who named their dog 'dog', right?" Beca laugh.

"Oh and then this time, when Jesse-"

At this point, Chloe doesn't want to hear Beca talking about 'funny' stuff about Jesse. She had enough.

She don't want to be a bad friend, but Beca is _always_ talking about Jesse, about her and Jesse blah-blah-blah, all night. _We get it, you have an awesome life. She thought._

If you only knew, Chloe.

"-and then he said-"

"I'm sure he said something funny" Chloe interrupted, finally facing towards her.

Beca looking at her for a moment, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know," she sighed, trying to calm down, "I don't know…" she shook her head.

"Come on, Chlo. Do you think I don't know? I barely see you smile since dinner" the brunette pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked confusedly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I know," she smirked, "Matter of fact, I saw you kept looking at me when I was talking to Aubrey earlier"

 _Oh shit, she know. Am I that obvious? She thought._

"No I didn't. I just wanted to give Aubrey a signal, that we were supposed to go home because…because we gotta go to work tomorrow" she answered.

"And-" she wave her hand trying to make her point-"honestly, I don't like it when you talk so much about Jesse. Seriously, what's up with that? It's annoying. So please, **please** no mor-"

"Shh…" Beca interrupted.

"What?" the redhead looking around cautiously.

"What's your problem?" she asked, in calm but serious voice.

"Problem?"

"Yeah. What changed you into, like, this little grumpy red panda, huh? Who are you?"

Chloe about to argue her back, but the brunette cut her immediately.

"Shhh! Don't interrupt me, shh," she look at Chloe for a moment, "You used to be happy and carefree, Chloe. But now, since I walked to your door that day, that's the only real smile that I saw it on your face," she added, "Not tonight.

"What I saw during the dinner, is not Chloe that I know. That's a 'sad Chloe' I saw. I know you, Chloe"

"Excuse me, what do you know about me anyway, after all these years you disappeared?" Chloe scoffed.

"I admit, I made a mistake. Not much that I know, but enough to say that in your eyes, perhaps you don't have much. But, try look at your life through someone else's eyes and you'll know you have a lot, Chloe" she said with a smile.

"Now I have to hear a lecture" Chloe rolled eyes and started to walk away, but only Beca stopped her by grabbing her wrist and turn her around facing her again.

"Hey, listen. Live… be happy.. smile… who knows? Tomorrow may never come" she advised the redhead.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, realized something.

"Ooh…what a thought. Tomorrow may never come..oh it is so good. I should make a song for that" the DJ giggled. Chloe that has been listening in front of her, just roll eyes and shook her head, feel so annoyed.

"Anyway," she clapped her hands, "I will teach you how to smile. It's a simple three parts process. Watch me. One, two, three, eee" Beca instructed, smiled after she counted to three.

The redhead just crossed her arms over her chest and tapping her feet, looking at Beca unamused.

"Try again. One, two, three, eee" the brunette inched forward to her. Chloe just leaning back away from her.

"Come on, try with me. One, two, three, eee" at this point, Beca leaned closer to her. Very close. Beca's fingers almost touching her cheeks, she pretended to pull at the corners of the redhead's mouth with a piece of imaginary string on three.

"Don't touch me" Chloe swatting the DJ's hands.

"Oh god…the poor thing has forgotten how to smile," Beca exhaled, backing away from Chloe, "But, don't worry. Just keep practicing and it will come back. Ok?" she finished, patting the redhead shoulder.

"You know what, your problem is that you think you're just-" Chloe tried to argue back, pointing her index finger towards Beca's chest.

"I know I'm very sexy" the DJ interrupted, again, with a very low voice, grabbing her hand and hold it with both of her hands.

She even growled after that and, it makes Chloe shocked and speechless.

"But, that's not the problem. For now, eee…just practice" she smiling at her.

Chloe jerked away her hand from the brunette.

"Forget it. Sorry" she huffed, walking away to her house.

"Keep practicing, ok?" Beca shouted from her house, grinned. _Wow, I'm really fucking annoying shit. She thought._

After that, Chloe always kept thinking the whole night. Was that dork right? Had she really forgot to smile?

* * *

 _ **Shit! Finally! Wooo! But, still…I'm so sorry guys.**_

 _ **Song in this chapter:**_

 _ **Be Alright – Ariana Grande**_

 _ **\- The 'pasta accident' when Jesse and Beca tried to cook, I got it from Instagram. It's the one that a girl trying to cook noodles but it fell straight to the floor.**_

 _ **\- The joke that Jesse was talking about during the dinner, I got it from Reddit.**_

 _ **So, don't forget to review. Thank you for still read this fic. Peace!**_


End file.
